


Amanda

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 他最讨厌金炳善这样，慢条斯理做完所有事情，平静无波得无聊又磨人。
Relationships: Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun/Void | Kang Jun-Woo, Void | Kang Jun-Woo/Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun
Kudos: 5





	Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 现背 有私设  
> R17 Omega x Omega注意

姜俊宇跪了把排位后才想起来自己没来得及去看金炳善发给他的短信，之后随意抓了件外套火急火燎赶去信息里的地址的时候他在心里骂了好几句脏话。

面前华丽辉煌的酒店大门金光闪闪亮瞎他眼，抛开这个后他陷入了金炳善怎么会来这种地方的深刻怀疑里。

“我晕死，这不会是给人拐过来了吧。”

等到刷上电梯看见人完好无损地给自己开门后姜俊宇整个表情都沉了下来：“解释一下？”

他其实有些不能理解金炳善的性格，人畜无害，一边又发着那些像是在撒娇一样的小脾气，再不然就是经常发生这样无厘头但当事人却毫无感觉的事情。他们两个人的性格实在是大相径庭，成为如今这般亲近的好友也是稀奇事。

但好朋友也总会有看不惯对方的时候，他把门用脚踹回去锁上时发出了不小的动静，回头果不其然看见了金炳善坐在床上半是不认同半是担心的表情。姜俊宇烦躁地挠了挠头发，他特别特别特别讨厌金炳善这样看他，怎么了，就是有那么种高中犯事被那种小大人管天怪地的意味在这儿。

“不爽死了别那样看我，”他脱掉外套随便一扔，宽松的领口被衣服上的金属挂件勾扯开又弹回来，圆领扭曲在一起，露出来翘起一点小边的抑制贴。金炳善端端正正坐在床边看着姜俊宇做完所有事情直到他坐在自己身边。

他“啊”了一声，扯过沙发椅上的包过来翻了翻，找出来一张新的抑制贴以后又拍拍身边坐着的人：“你转过去。”

姜俊宇郁闷得要命，什么东西啊，他抱起双臂侧过去一些身子，接着就是一下子被扯掉布贴的那种痛袭来：“我操…”

然后软软热热的手掌隔着薄薄的贴纸覆在上面，姜俊宇隐约感觉腺体的地方略有点发烫，就抖了一下肩膀示意旁边三好学生速速搞完结束。

结果金炳善就那么听话，贴完了以后双手撑着床铺就侧脸歪头和副坦选手本人开始大眼瞪小眼，直到脾气暴躁的姜俊宇忍不住了大喊：“你他妈到底什么情况啊大哥！郁闷死我了！”

他最讨厌金炳善这样，慢条斯理做完所有事情，平静无波得无聊又磨人。他们Omega之间不像Alpha间那样信息素碰撞中短兵相接，他本不该对队内别的Omega有什么意见，但就是奇怪地和金炳善变成了“讨人厌的朋友”。

当然，也许是他单方面的。

“我被送过来的，”这人不开口则已一开口惊人的性子已经让姜俊宇习惯了，他毫无表情地点点头示意当事者继续说，“我和朋友一起去玩来着，好像快到易感期了。”

“啊，所以呢？”唯一听众无奈地一个白眼，他向来都不是会让自己吃亏的性格，姜俊宇虽然也是个经验小白，但他觉得那种各取所需的亲密关系极其简单粗暴又方便，对他来讲完全是种能够得到的最好状态，“找人啊，房间都开了就把你一个人放这儿，有什么隐疾吗？”

“…没成年啊…”

“什么东西？”

金炳善把头偏过去没继续说话，姜俊宇也没有那个心情继续问，他伸手扯了一下沉默不语的人的外套：“去洗澡，你满身都是那地方的烟味，难闻死了。”

还是听话的，不喜烟酒的大高个子乖乖站起来时不知道是不是因为贫血的原因，姜俊宇抬头看见他不稳地晃了晃就连忙伸手托了金炳善的腰一把。他知道那人的腰挺敏感的，恶劣地想着这些，盘腿坐在床上的人装作无辜地歪了歪头，硬是用眼神逼退脸红得冒烟的金炳善走进了浴室。

炳善啊，太可怜了。

他啧啧两声，接着扑倒在床上开始玩手机，而放在床头柜上的金炳善的手机响了一声，姜俊宇余光一瞄看见iOS日历推送的今日重要提醒事项的消息下，来自几十分钟前的一条kkt推送大剌剌地排在下面，黄色的图标旁边有个自己很熟悉的人名。

啊呀。

坏主意又是一个个地往外冒，小朋友解决不了燃眉之急的话就是没用的臭小子，他哼着最近流行的女团歌曲，爬到床头柜边用手在锁定的手机屏幕上向左一划：“Bye~”

老神在在地在床上晃着脚玩了一阵跑跑姜饼人，不知不觉间游戏音效间穿插的淋浴声已经消失了，姜俊宇侧头看了一眼做了磨砂处理的半透明浴室墙，有种肉色伴着浴室的灯光隐隐约约映在上面。他左手撑着头，大拇指无意识地刮蹭着吊着耳坠的耳垂肉。那边软软的，在脆弱的肉上有一个洞，当初打耳洞时闷头就在夏末时期两边耳朵各打了一个，最后免不了被秋老虎的神奇气温折磨地起脓流血。

当时自己满身是汗，却要脱光衣服站在温暖的水流下冲洗，蒸腾的气温也好像是由自己的身体散发出来了水汽。他顾不了那么多，于是他耳朵的伤口进了水。

然后他的皮肉破碎，同时也拥有了味道。

金炳善也有味道，甚至他那股清甜地凉凉果香正是来自于平时姜俊宇在家时会缠着妈妈给削的那种。感冒时也会被妈妈一边骂一边喂进甜滋滋的炖梨，那是混上了冰糖的味道，再予以热气腾腾，所有的甜味都在高温下更加放大了。姜俊宇的味蕾会被那种甜味占据，然后他记得自己就会好起来。

–

姜俊宇拉开浴室门的时候赤身裸体的人没有闲暇去遮掩自己的胴体，金炳善浸在泡沫与热水中，整个人红得不正常。浴室里的水汽是带着他的味道的，这信息素像一缕缕蚕丝一样渗透进姜俊宇的毛孔里，他被缠绕被包裹，最终被勾出来榛子奶油的味道。

谁想得到呢，算起来搞不好他自己的味道比金炳善的还要令人食指大动。

那瓣甜滋滋的梨子早就被热水煮软了骨头，天性就那么寡言的灵魂沸腾起来也无法听到它的赫兹。泡沫像是鱼鳞片一样爬满了他的背与肩头，噼里啪啦地破掉，让人想象博物馆里那副维纳斯的诞生的油画色料一块块干涸脱落而留下了真实的皮肤的景象也不过如此。

金炳善枕着自己的手臂靠在浴缸边满脸潮红地闭着眼，他没有睡，皮肤粘着皮肤，一口又一口地在闷热潮气里吐出湿润的气。姜俊宇有些艰难地抬起手臂想拨开因为水汽而粘在鬓边让他发痒的头发丝，却还是直接蹲坐在了浴缸边，像只漂亮听话的布偶猫一样，双手扒住边缘，细细端详了发情的甜梨子。

他们两个一时间离得好近好近，小猫慢慢又吃力地眨巴眨巴眼睛，睫毛沾着水汽嘴角也耷拉了下去。鼻子要去蹭蹭那个人的，带着凝结的水珠，没接触几下就坏溜溜地错开，还是变成了脸肉贴着脸肉。姜俊宇下意识蹭了蹭柔软的皮肤，这下好了，金炳善的嘴唇被晃来晃去的金属耳坠戳了戳，一点点小刺激性的痛意让他终于愿意睁开眼睛。

满眼就是这个小挂坠晃来晃去的，金炳善迷迷糊糊地不知道怎么着就想咬住这东西。艰难地抬起下巴，舌头就像条灵活地小蛇一样钻了出来，他笨笨的，舌尖试图勾到挂坠的尾端又被逃开，湿润的触感都碰到了姜俊宇的耳垂肉上。终于抓住了，他早就饿得有什么就要含到嘴巴里，本能催使着他像个婴儿一样吸吮着，这让姜俊宇仿佛回到了那个夏末。

他记得，酸酸涨涨，还会和现在那种被牙齿磨咬一样地有酥麻的痛感，姜俊宇低头抓着金炳善的一条手臂放在自己的卫衣拉链上，扶着那只手一起把自己从里面剥了出来。然后含住他的肉的人不管不顾再不愿意多动手了，藕段似的手臂柔弱地环住了姜俊宇，嘴里濡湿的唾液与肉搅和在一起，黏兮兮的水声在最近的地方让姜俊宇躲也躲不掉。

运动裤很容易就被主人脱掉，猫咪在衣服堆里嫌弃地用手把内裤扔到角落里，捧起他的漂亮Omega朋友还留恋于他耳后的小脸吧唧亲了一口，就跳进了猫猫最讨厌的大浴缸里。他滑了一下，腿肉在陶瓷壁上擦了一下，痛得要命，直接起了一道红痕。

“啊。”

哇，姜俊宇心想，他仅仅发出了一声痛呼而已啦。而他的好朋友，可怜漂亮的炳善，就算在这种情潮中也努力地把快要融化的身体重新支起来跪坐着，手掌急切地带着水波抚摸着他的胯边。

嘴里还要喊着“俊宇俊宇啊”，他想起被自己划掉的消息，恶劣又开心的几乎要笑出声，卧蚕挤出来一个可爱的形状。金炳善是着急的，他身子都倾斜过来试图用自己来缓解好朋友的痛意，大动作带起的水溅湿了对方仅剩的白T。姜俊宇坐得起来了些，他从被打湿的头发尾端一节节敲打着脊椎看下去，好朋友的臀肉要露不露地和腰窝被水一直冲洗又褪去，什么都没留下。

白T粘在身上的感觉十分不好，猫挣扎着将手臂从袖口里脱了出来，在要脱掉衣服时又停了动作。面前的好友还低着头昏昏沉沉地要给他呼呼蹭红掉的皮肤，猫笑得露出小牙齿：“炳善啊。”

“嗯？”

金炳善抬头的那一刻就被罩进湿漉漉的棉质布料里，好友的头发也湿湿地粘在脸上一塌糊涂，他被布的外力带过去献上了一个吻。舌头和舌头混着唾液搅在一起，和他们的信息素一样。互相吞噬又奉献彼此，姜俊宇感觉到自己的后方也湿湿热热地含了一泡水的时候已经晚了，被勾起原始欲望以后只有身前与身后的空虚感在折磨他。

他们共享一个浴缸同一片水，湿透的布料底下被两个人顶起弧度，有头发的黑和肌肤的肉色大张旗鼓地在上面绘画出令人浮想联翩地Omega情潮。而金炳善被迫成为了弦乐器，副坦漂亮的手抚摸着他的脊柱，一直弹奏去到他最湿的地方。都不用费一点力气就能撑开一点点穴口的感觉很奇妙，他觉得自己的身体里流进来了鱼伴着海，内里虽然只吃进去了手指，却也被流动性液体撑得满满涨涨的。

而呼吸与舌头还被好友细细品尝着，姜俊宇想问你是不是冰淇淋啊，香草味的，融化在这里以后像什么，像精液一样。

两根手指在他体内肆意游窜，都不等它闹个天翻地覆，自己就已经可怜巴巴地缠绕上去的穴肉暴露了主人的淫思。

“炳善会不会直接就到了啊，”姜俊宇放开他红肿的嘴巴，耳垂也红得要命，“这里水好多。”

“唔呃…”

是哪里，浴缸还是他，还是都？伸手摸索着出水口，放了一会儿水又堵了起来。现在姜俊宇看得见全部的他了，手指戳到那个地方时金炳善的眼神一瞬间变得很迷茫，脖子失去力气埋在了猫的颈侧，热气扑打在甜味的Omega身上。敏感的腺体被手指一直照顾着，像是针一样源源不断地渡来灭顶的快感。

姜俊宇看不见好友的表情，他感觉到金炳善要射的时候是因为突然发现傻乎乎的Omega好像在他的身上要找个出口，整个脑袋蹭啊蹭，就是钻不到哪里去。自己的右手臂其实已经因为发情热和不停地动作失去了力气，他一咬牙用空闲的手掀掉碍事的T恤，又滑下去用手指捻着身前人的乳尖。这样的前后夹击他笃定好友是不可能承受得了的，而金炳善如他所愿地颤抖着到了高潮，脖子抬得酸痛，腰都全塌了下去，却还是难以轻易从中呼救逃离。

“呃啊…呃，”他手臂收紧，抱着面前同样难耐的姜俊宇，双唇颤抖着贴着另一个Omega蜜一样的皮肤，来应对后穴这样刺激的干性高潮。

姜俊宇是第一次看见金炳善这幅样子，不得不说冲击力是极其巨大的，更别提他被这又傻又坏的好朋友带入了易感期。自己也是Omega啊，他觉得像是看了一场真实又艳情的色情直播，眼前都是白花花的肉与肉，信息素搅和到一块，连他本该是恶作剧一般的小算盘都给搅乱得不知飞到哪里去了。

那双手握住他沾着好友高潮时前端留下精液的脚踝时，他已经变得和一开始的金炳善没有太大差别，只是强制发情也为他留下了那么点体面的意识存留，他看见金炳善侧身像放下什么珍贵艺术品一样把他的脚搭在浴缸边缘。

什么呀，姜俊宇偏不要这样，就抬起腿搭在软乎乎地金炳善的肩头，脚趾尖沾着的浊物被他从喉部蹭到那人的下巴尖，一伸舌头就能舔到的那种。可姜俊宇把腿移开，勾过懵懵的顶级自由人来继续他们永不满足的热吻。

他让金炳善的涎液与精液混合又抹开在脸上，然后猫仔仔细细地在沾着那些液体的皮肤上舔舐品尝，梨子从来都是他喜欢的，抿开软乎乎的炖梨子肉，满口腔都是甜蜜的气味。

金炳善只是感觉自己仿佛要回到画里一样彻底被肉欲禁锢住，柔软湿滑的舌头爱抚安慰他，贴心地服务着他的嘴唇乃至脸颊，隐约又短暂地让他想起母体里蹭到肉壁的温润感。

而自己好像是出其不意了，他很少能这样做到去让姜俊宇受到些小惊吓，显然目前是成功的。金炳善没想过被迫诱导发情的Omega的穴是怎样的，无非都是肉，他在那里蛮横地泄愤一般抠挖着，顽皮因子在他的大脑里跳动。姜俊宇看起来好敏感，浑身的甜蜜香味就快要实体化一样，把他们两个都放置进厚厚绵密的奶油里。好友颤抖得不正常，舌头收不回去了不说，几乎要爽得翻白眼，全都是因为金炳善的手指太长太灵活，对着那块软肉还以颜色，得来的居然是比自己还要激烈的高潮反应。

而他又被挂了满脸的精液，自己只不过是低着头认真为好友服务，却被到达高潮的姜俊宇射了一脸。金炳善倒也没有别的想法，只记得用舌头舔了舔黏在嘴角的液体，这才刚刚把他舔干净的人又再次弄脏他，可是这回什么想法都没有在脑子里出现。他撑起酸软的身体，和朋友拥抱紧贴，疲软秀气的性器贴在一起。Omega之间皮肤相互厮磨糅合，他们都是一样的，所以也比谁都了解彼此。

姜俊宇回过神后，抬起酸软的手面无表情地擦掉了因为太舒服而从眼角滑出来的那滴眼泪。

两个人冷静了许久，金炳善只坚持扶着姜俊宇到床边后就失去了力气。湿答答地瘫倒在床上沉默了许久，金炳善的手臂贴着姜俊宇的大腿，那边仿佛还在不应期的余韵中一样紧绷又松开，时不时地还会在非本意地碰触中痉挛颤抖。

这段高潮的余韵太过绵长，缓了许久的姜俊宇终于找回了些许理智，他朝金炳善的方向蹭了过去，抱紧了好友细瘦的腰。

“俊宇，”他听见他说，“我想他了。”


End file.
